Things Remembered
by 2fast4u2
Summary: House and Crossing Jordan crossover, What if Claire's story wasn't complete? You should read my other stories first for more info.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I only own Claire, everyone else is not mine.

As as soon as Woody knew where Jordan was, he left Claire with Lily and Bug. He hated to leave her, but he had to get Jordan. He needed her like he needed oxygen. Meanwhile, she sat in her hotel room, hoping he wouldn't come soon. She needed time to clear her head and think of what to say to him. She felt lost as though she no longer knew a thing about the world. Mostly, _herself._ He sat anxiously in his seat, as the plane landed. He needed to see her, he needed to hold her in his arms. He wanted to taste, her soft, candy-like lips touching his. He walked to the door, knocking. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him, as he walked in. He sat down on the bed next to her, "Why did you run from me, Jo?" he asked. "I thought if I couldn't remember you, I was wasting your time. But, then I came here and I remembered you. I'm sorry." she said as tears streamed down her face. "Don't be, Jo. I understand, I needed you. I need to feel your lips on mine, your bare skin on mine." he said as he wiped her tears. "I need you, too. Let's not waste our time." she said before pulling him in for a kiss, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

The next morning...

"Morning, Woody." she whispered in his ear.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked, kissing her cheek. He was so glad she'd remembered now, everything could return to normal. They boarded the plane, holding each other's hand. She was so excited to go pick up Claire, she nearly forgot how she looked. "MOMMY!!DADDY!!" Claire yelled as they walked into Bug and Lily's house. "Wow, somebody is excited." Woody said as he picked up Claire. Tomorrow was Claire's third birthday and Woody and Jordan couldn't wait. Claire had opened the various gifts from the morgue family and had a princess-themed cake. She started not to look so good, almost as if she was sick. They all thought nothing of it and countinued on with the party. Claire was complaining that her head hurt and oddly forgetting it was her birthday. Her arms and legs seemed very stiff, as she walked unsteadily. Her hands shook as though she was having tremors. Her eyes began to roll back in her head, as she collapsed on the ground. Jordan immediately ran over to her, as Woody dialed 9-1-1. The others stood around her, still in shock. At the hospital, Claire had begun hallucinating. The doctors then decided they would fly them to New Jersey. That was where doctor House and his team where waiting for them to arrive. They had arrived and were greeted by Dr. House and his team. "Ah, Dr. Cavanaugh, I hear your from Boston." he said. We'll find out what's wrong I assure you, Dr. Cavanaugh." Cameron said politely. "Thank you, Dr...?" Jordan asked. "Allison Cameron." she replied. "You can call me Jordan." she said. House and his team sat down with his team for the differential diagnosis. "Could be hydrocephalus." Cameron stated. "Or just with the Autism." Chase replied. "You're all idiots, she had a TIA." House stated. "Go get an MRI and find out what it is."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anybody, except Claire. This story might be highly inaccurate, but I'm researching as much as possible. Thanks to **nattylovesjordy** and **Olivia-Jordan** for the reviews. If you guys can't already tell, you're my heroes!!!

Woody held Jordan in his arms, as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of her little girl in pain, as she was in for the MRI. She heard Claire crying for her, she almost couldn't bear to hear it. Meanwhile, Chase and Cameron sat in the room across from the MRI scanner. "Oh my god." Cameron whispered. "What?" he asked looking at her. "Look!" she said pointing to a gray,medium-sized circle on the scan. "A meningioma." he said with a gasp. They walked together into Claire's hospital room, MRI in hand. "We know what's wrong now, she has a meningioma." Cameron said looking at Jordan and Woody. "It's a slow growing tumor and we can treat it with." Chase said as Jordan cut him off. "Surgery, I know." she replied, giving him a look. "How... How did you know that?" he asked. "Last year, I had one and had endoscopic trans-nasal brain surgery." she said. _Oh my god! _he thought as he said "Is Monday okay?" They both nodded. That day brought back painful memories for Jordan, the day she went in for the surgery. She knew exactly how Claire felt. The thought of when she'd collapsed on the floor haunted her mind. They had the weekend to spend with her, while her life hung in the balance. The moments before Claire had collapsed, played over and over again in her mind. She thought of the signs and kicked herself for not noticing it earlier. _Headaches. Hallucinations. Seizures. Forgetfulness and unsteadiness. _It was hard to see their little girl like that, they left her room as less as possible. They were scared for her, but they tried not to show it. Claire had fallen asleep, so Jordan and Woody stepped outside. "God, Woody. I don't...I don't wanna lose our daughter." she said as she choked up. "We're not going to, Jordan. She's a fighter, just like her mother." he said, kissing her forehead and pulling her to his chest. "I, We can't lose her. Not after all she's been through, she's too young." she sobbed. "I think we should go to the hotel, tonight. We can come back in the morning." he said. _Tomorrow,Sunday. _she thought _One more day._ "What can I do, Jordan?" he asked, caressing her cheek as they sat on the hotel bed. "Hold me." she whispered. Everything felt fine in his arms, worries seemed to disappear. It amazed her how his gentle touch, made it all okay. But, there was no sleep for Jordan tonight, as her puffy, red eyes stayed open. _Today, might be the last day I have with her _Jordan thought _Can't lose her, don't wanna lose her._ She held Claire's little hand, as she turned on cartoons for Claire. Woody came in carries two paper bags and three cups. "Hey." she greeted him. "Hey yourself." he replied. "What you got in the bags?" she asked. "Claire's favorite." he said, emptying the contents of the bag. "Cinemean rolls! Thank you, Daddy!" Claire said, nearly yelling. Jordan's eyes met Woody's as they smiled. "Now, lets get ourselves some cinnamon rolls." She said, handing one to Claire. "I got you something else, too." Woody said, pulling out a princess crown. "Pincess?" Claire asked. "Yes, Princess Claire." Woody said, now pulling out a larger tiara. He placed it on top of Jordan's head "My queen." he said. "My prince." she whispered pulling him in for a kiss. They were lost in a haze, as their lips met. They blushed as they'd forgotten Claire was in the room. Jordan walked over to Claire, napkin in hand. "Messy face!" she said, gently wiping frosting off Claire's face as Woody and Claire giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nope, I'm not leaving you hanging. I lost my mouse yesterday, sorry!!

This chapter is Jordan's POV. Oh and I don't own 'em, look for updates soon!

Monday 7:50 A.M.

I can't believe it's Monday, one year after my surgery. I hope it's good luck for Claire. I'll probably cry as they wheel her down to the operating room. The time is getting close, I can tell. We are down at Pre-OP, as Woody and I take turns holding her hand. I know that I've said before, but I can't lose her. _I can't._ They say 10 more minutes, but that seems too short. It feels like 10 seconds.

Monday 8:00 A.M.

It's time. We're going in with her, so she won't be scared. She's on the table now, the mask is on. I can see her eyes getting a little watery, but she's still smiling. I start singing to her softly.

_Sweet and low, sweet and low, _

_Wind of the western sea, _

_Low, low, breathe and blow, _

I look over at Claire as her eyes begin to flutter closed. Slowly, at first and then faster. The next thing I know, Woody has to pry me away from her. My baby. My baby, I must leave.

Monday, 10 A.M.

I think Woody is getting a little annoyed, I keep singing. It makes me feel connected to her. _Sweet and low, Sweet and low._

I can't wait any longer, I'm going to watch just like Garret. Woody tries to stop me, but I run. I need to be there, I do.

I start singing again, silently praying for her to be okay.

_Sweet and low, sweet and low, _

_Wind of the western sea, _

_Low, low, breathe and blow, _

I hear footsteps coming towards me, I've been caught. A figure with a cane comes up to me, "Who are you?" he asks.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, that's my little girl." I say, looking down at Claire. Doctor "House" decides to kick me out, as I fight the urge to slap him. I have to go back to waiting again. Sigh.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine! As strange as it is, two nights ago I dreamt was in a cj episode. Not being autopsied, lol.

He couldn't bare to see it, the loves of his life in pain. He thought of the image of Claire, lying there on the cold, hard table. He hated having to pry Jordan from their daughter, then of the waiting they both endured. They had ben pacing around the room, waiting for what seemed like forever. Jordan was not about to leave, even though Woody threatened to drag her to the hotel. She stated that she couldn't leave, she needed to be there. Just then, a figure wearing hospital scrubs approached them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, I was Claire's surgeon." the grayish haired doctor greeted. "How is she?" Jordan asked. "She looks good, she had a little bleeding that we got under control. We removed all of the tumor and she had no further complications."  
"When can we see her?" Woody asked. "Right now, she is in a private room." the doctor said leading them to a small room. They couldn't wait for her to wake up, as they anxiously waited. Their eyes locked over to her, as her eyes began to flutter open. _Everything will be okay no, everything will go back to normal now, _Jordan thought. Jordan and Woody had both decided to take time off, to be with Claire. Woody had left Claire in the living room, to watch T.V. while he cleaned. He had come back to find her gone from the living room. _Maybe, she went to see if lunch was finished with Jordan, _he thought walking to the kitchen. "Jordan!" he yelled panicked to see Claire wasn't there either. "Huh?What?" she asked confused. "Have...Have you seen Claire?" "No, I haven't, I thought she was with you, Woody. Oh my god!" "Calm down, Jordan. Maybe, she went upstairs to her room." _She better be, I hope she is,_ he thought. But she wasn't, she was not anywhere to be found. Jordan panicked as she dialed Garret's number on her phone. "Hello? Jordan, you're off, why are you calling work?" "It's about Claire, she's gone." "What? Okay, I'll be right over." Meanwhile, Woody was trying to stay calm, as he called in an amber alert. It was nerve-wracking, to look around the neighborhood. Claire was nowhere to be found. It worried them even more since Claire did not have her seizure medication. When they had found out she had Autism, they had purchased a special necklace saying she had Autism. They hoped it would work.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine! This is written in script/non-script format, if it's confusing I apologize.

Jordan and Woody had been frantically trying to find Claire. They were now meeting with the police to try and give a description to find her.

AT THE HOUSE

Police Officer: What can you tell me about your daughter? How tall? What color eyes? Any certain facial features or characteristics?

Woody: (swallowing hard) Blue...Blue eyes.

Jordan: (looking teary-eyed) She has...Freckles. About 25 inches tall, 30 pounds...

Officer: (answering cellphone) You found her? Okay, I'll them.

Woody: (reaches over to hug Jordan) You found her?

Officer: Yeah, she was found a couple blocks from here with an alleged-kidnapper. She's okay, she wasn't...

Claire: (Walking in, interrupts officer. Pulls Jordan and Woody in for a hug) I misted you. Mommy. Daddy.

Jordan: (smiling) We missed you, too. I talked to some special people at a place called Make-A-Wish. We'll be in Disney World with Mickey and Minnie soon.

Claire: (very happy) Make wish. Disnee Word wit Mickey and Minnie. Soon, yay!

Jordan: You're gonna be a big sister, too. (holds stomach gently) Mommy's having a baby.

Claire: Baby. (smiles)

Jordan and Woody started spending more time with Claire, as they knew having another child would be busy. They started to take Claire baby shopping, as she anxiously waited for Disney World. Jordan and Woody didn't think they should postpone the trip and wait for the baby. They both figured that she had been through enough recently. Claire wasn't going to wait, either. She would wake Jordan and Woody up every morning, just to ask about Disney World.

_Boy, she looks excited! That will be a nice break, just getting in some family time,_Jordan thought. Woody was thinking the same thing, as Claire started to drag him out of bed. _Our family at Disney World _he thought.

A/N: I might try to write a Make-A-Wish story, if you want. Just making sure nobody will get bored with it, I hope the script/non-script was okay. Let me know and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Contains some graphic content about rape. PG-13 to be safe and I own nothing.

Jordan was walking from her car to work. She was halfway to the building, when a dark figure attacked her from behind. She let out a small cry for help, just before being knocked unconscious. The man was about 6 feet tall and had a thick, dark beard that traveled down his chin. He hadn't planned on hurting anyone, but seeing her brought back fierce anger and desire for revenge. The feeling of revenge was overpowering to him, it fueled his unbridled anger. He wanted to wait until she awoke, to see the look of fear and terror well up in her eyes. His grimace turned to a smirk, as she began to stir a little. "Wake up, bitch!" He yelled firmly at her, laying down the force in his voice. "Take off your clothes NOW!!" She knew not to argue, as he flashed a gun in her face. She cried to herself softly, lying on the hard, cold pavement of the abandoned alley. She thought about Claire and Woody, as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her. Meanwhile, back at the morgue Garret searched for clues to find her feverishly. It wasn't like her to be late, which worried him. A stranger walking in the alley, spotted Jordan and managed to help her get dressed and to the hospital. She decided to call Garret and ask for the day off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Garret, it's Jordan. Can I?" she said before he interrupted her.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home." she lied, as she laid in the hospital bed, signing papers to leave. "Sorry, I'm sick. I overslept."

"Okay, Jordan. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She felt guilty leaving Claire at day, while she was at home. She didn't think she could handle that right now, she needed time to clear her head. She had no idea how she was going to tell Woody, as she looked at her ring. She had looked at the ring, as she had been laying on the pavement. She didn't know whether to laugh,scream, or cry. Emotions hung over her like a dark, storm cloud, that was about to burst at any moment. Then he came home with Claire, only worsening the problem. It was like re-opening a scar, letting out a flood of emotions.

Things went from bad to worse, as she was now alone with him. She had remained quiet as she attempted to distance herself from hi. They started to make out on the couch, before heading to the bedroom. They continued kissing as they used their legs to close the door. She began to get nervous having flashbacks, as he pulled her shirt over her head. They were now totally bare under the covers, making out.

"Woody! Woody, please stop it!" she cried out as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Jo?" he asked concerned.

"I-I was r-raped, Woody."

"What?! When?"

"This morning. I took the day off, to clear my head."

"Why didn't you tell me? You known, you can tell me anything. I'm so sorry,Jo."

"Hold me tonight, as tight as you can." And there he held her, as his fingers went through her hair. He wanted to do, whatever possible to comfort her.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry to all my readers, but I do not how to end my story. I can't seem to write any endings I'm satisfied with. I am open to suggestions.  
Love,

2fast4u2 A.K.A. Holly


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I'm not **exactly **happy with my ending, but I thought it was better than nothing.

A few months later...

Jordan, Woody, and Claire had a great time at Disney World and loved being able to go there with Make-A-Wish. Of course, there was lots of sight-seeing and character-sightings. Jordan was still working at the morgue, but with half days as she awaited the birth of her second child.

Morgue, 12:00 in the afternoon

Woody (in elevator, eyes meet with Jordan): Came to pick you up, Jordan. I will drag you out of here myself, if you don't start moving!

Jordan: Coming...

They had started to ride the elevator down to the main floor, when the elevator came to a stop. A rush of fear came over Jordan, with memories of Digger.

Jordan: Woody!!!!

Woody: (remembering she is claustrophobic, puts arm around her): Jordan, it's ok. We'll be out soon, just a little long...

Jordan: No, you don't understand!

Woody: Of course I do, I know about Digger...

Jordan: My water broke!!! Can't wait.

Woody: No (panicked) You have to.

(fade to Jordan's hospital room)

After a long awaited response from the ambulance, Woody and Jordan had decided on a name for their newest child. A girl. They had both decided to add a name for someone in their families. Callie Emily Hoyt. They decided on Callie for Woody's brother Cal and Emily to honor Jordan's mother.

The end.


End file.
